


Manipulate

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neo had really thought it would be much harder to manipulate his way into this bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manipulate

The sun was slowly rising, spilling faint light like blood, across the dark-brown haired and tanned skinned being beside him. Harshly brightening the white-blanket to be almost blinding, the dark-oak walls warming and the grey-carpeted bedroom floor becoming softer.

With their past, Neo had thought that it would be **much** harder to manipulate his way into this bed; how easy it was had left him feeling guilty about it. Still, with how smart Smith was, it made him wonder how Smith could be stupid enough to fall for it. To fall for a sudden apology, a request for friendship and think it was genuine.

How ? It seemed impossible, yet it had happened. Smith had fallen for, and apparently actually fallen in love with, the misunderstood, self-loathing, pretty-boy he'd pretended to become. How ever had Smith thought that he could win if he fell for that ? Had Smith really been that desperate ? He shook his head and clenched his fist tightly, he couldn't think like that. Despite that thought, it was obvious that he did. That part of him didn't want to go through with the plan, the piece that had always felt something for Smith.

Yet, if he did, it would save who only knew how many lives. Before this, he'd agreed to the plan more than readily enough, too readily. Now that it was time though could he do it ?

As those bright-blue eyes blinked half-open and Smith murmured his name he still doubted. One touch, one little brush with the thought of deleting Smith forever and the war would be over. Could he **really** do it ?

**Author's Note:**

> So, readers - the ending is up to your own preferences. If you do he is and if not he's not. Have fun deciding and thanks for reading.


End file.
